1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to inflatables; and, more particularly, to a quick release clamp secured to a patch for use with inflatables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inflatables, much as boats, are well known in the art. Generally, such inflatables have a patch or the like with a ring or loop for securing a mooring line thereto.
However, it is not easy to secure such lines, particularly in wet conditions, such as on a boat or the like.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,591, issued Apr. 21, 1998, I disclose a strap having a fastener or clamp particularly useful on boats or the like. Such a clamp could be used on inflatables such as boats or float tubes.